User talk:Valaraukar
Outpost articles Valaraukar, I would just like to thank you for your work on Federation outposts today. I really enyoj reading them. They have structure, layout, good text and references, and a good picture. What more could an article need! Keep up the good work, I look forward to reading your future entries. Redge 23:48, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) ---- Image Copyright Hi Valaraukar, welcome to Memory Alpha! I'm just writing because I've noticed that you have uploaded a relatively large number of images in the past day or so. What caught my eye, though, was the image of the Nebula-class starship that you uploaded. Although I most certainly appreciate your enthusiasm, that image looks suspiciously like a fan-made CGI model, and I thought I'd double-check with you to make sure that that you have the permission of the artist to post that image. (It seems that most new people have been missing that part of the image use policy so far... ;-)). This isn't intended as a hostile criticism, though -- just a friendly reminder that we're trying to be as legitimate as possible with Memory Alpha in terms of what kind of photos and images we use! (And also, just a quick reminder not to get too enthusiastic with the images, because we've got limited space and bandwidth here!) Thanks again for your interest and contributions towards Memory Alpha. I hope you'll stick around and help us build the best Trek database out there! -- MinutiaeMan 09:23, 23 Dec 2003 (PST) ---- Re: Excelsior page edits Valaraukar... re: the Excelsior page edits, since the ships themselves were already listed, there's no need to duplicate the episodes they were in, right? The "appearances" is just for those unnamed ships in the various fleet scenes... IMO, anyway. -- MinutiaeMan 18:15, 13 Jan 2004 (PST) (PS: Next time, use the instead of the user page! ;-) ---- Ohniaka III/Darwin What was the point in uploading two pictures for these articles, when the matte painting is the same? Why not just upload one, and link it in both articles? It saves disc space, and bandwidth? I'll be putting one up on Images for deletion shortly. -- Michael Warren 19:16, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) ---- Personal images Valaraukar, just a note to let you know that personal images aren't something we really allow to be hosted on Memory Alpha, as it's better to save the disk space for all the images that go with normal articles. Could we ask that you host your image on a different website, please? You can still have it appear on your user page, using standard HTML -- my user page is an example of how you can achieve that. Many thanks. -- Michael Warren 23:13, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) : Hi Valaraukar! If you need a home for this image, I could offer you the space on my webserver. Contact me if you like! -- Florian K 18:22, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) :: I would recommend the personal image to be removed and deleted. Ottens 13:36, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) Copyvios A warning - posting content verbatim from other websites without permission is strictly prohibited. Your recent edits have used copyrighted content from DITL.org, and have been removed. : I've noticed this as well, notable on the Kobliad and J'naii. In fact there are several pages that were copied or nearly copied, sans the occational reordering of words of synonyms, completely from the Star Trek Encyclopedia. This clearly falls under Memory Alpha:Copyrights. Thanks for your attention to this matter. --Gvsualan 21:43, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Aeroshuttle Hi, I just saw you've uploaded an image of the Aeroshuttle departing an Intrepid-class starship. Where did you get that image? It looks good! zsingaya 14:39, 7 May 2005 (UTC) If they are from the Fact Files, you should make a note of that on the picture's page, otherwise someone'll wonder where you got them from. zsingaya 14:48, 7 May 2005 (UTC) They are very cool pictures, by the way. I've been trying to find out where the Aeroshuttle docks an Intrepid-class ship, and now its obvious! zsingaya 14:56, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Image sources/naming Hi. I've been going through the image archive and noticed several dozen images that you uploaded that have no source cited. Several of these images come from sources other than episode/video caps, which I (and others) cannot necessarily identify and therefore cite. Many of the images in question can be found among the following content: Category:Memory_Alpha_pages_needing_citation. Otherwise, please keep this in mind when and if you upload any more images. Additionally, when naming images please name it, when possible, after the character shown, not the species -- that way the image names are not so vague for those browsing the image directory. I've changed several already that you have uploaded, and I just wanted to make sure you kept that in mind for next time. Thanks in advance! --Gvsualan 21:43, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Tessic's Species You originally introduced the idea that Tessic's species (which you had under the name "Quonset" at the time) was from the Beta Quadrant. Can you tell me where that idea came from? I can't find anything in the episode about it. Thanks! Aholland 15:11, 4 April 2006 (UTC)